The Sparrow's Journey
by ThyDeviousViolet
Summary: "...I could kill you, you know. I have killed men before," she said, voice dark without hesitation. Ezio was intrigued rather than intimidated, as he could feel she was speaking truth. "I do not doubt that, Madonna," he replied slowly, and she glared in frustration. From her breast she drew a rather small blade in defense, feral and wild. "What a woman..." he thought in admiration.
1. Home

_ **SPOILER ALERT ****IN THIS A/N** (if you have not played Brotherhood): After the events of Assassins Creed II, we will pretend there was a longer time frame before the destruction of Monteriggioni. Please give this story a chance, there is so much I wish to do with it. Not every chapter will be this lengthy..._

* * *

...He sauntered around the marketplace in Firenze, carefree and without burden. The smells of the streets intoxicated him, and filled him with peaceful sentiment despite all the horror that had occurred here all those years ago. He wanted to take it all in without haste, and he examined the produce at leisure. It was crowded and somewhat too hot as the sun bared down on them, but Ezio Auditore da Firenze did not mind. He continued on, gazing at the beautiful young women who were preparing for the work of the day that lay ahead of them, and the young men who clowned around, doing their best to grab their attention. He could not help but chuckle...

And then he spotted a woman from a distance. The most intriguing creature he had ever stumbled upon...all a mystery to him. He had never seen her prior to this moment, and he pondered how he could have gone this long without seeing her sooner. Once the shock had worn off, he examined her features with careful attention to detail. The complexion that she had been graced with was not the olive color that had graced his own, as well as so many others. It was somehow more subtle, though not pale by any means. She had a petite build, and rather small bust, yet her supple hips produced a fine figure that was sure to be envied. Her red hair was pulled back without attention to detail, but it did not look sloppy: it gave her a wild, feral appearance.

And, she wore the outfit of the courtesans.

He had not noticed before, but this beautiful angel was a woman of the night. Ezio perked up immediately, as he knew that she could not be married, nor snatched up by any other man as a possession. He was free to explore her. The examination continued, as he walked forward to get a closer look. She seemed to be pondering the herbs and spices that an older gentleman had up to sell. He was not sure why she was alone, as it was uncommon to spot these women without the support of their own kind. It was dangerous, and against the norm.

His appetite to gain a closer look only increased, because she soon made eye contact with him. He tensed as a result, aware that he had not been tasteful in the hungry way in which he was approaching her. She did not smile, nor did she frown, but she stared at him with fierce green eyes. He smiled his characteristic, charismatic grin that had never failed him until this moment, but it soon fell when she did not react in the way he had hoped. He had not felt this awkward since he was seventeen, when he had pursued Cristina. His senses were heightened. He enjoyed a challenge.

She, too, seemed to notice this. She turned rather quickly, and ran off in the other direction. Though surprised at this action, Ezio did not take long to react._ If she wants a chase_, he thought, _then a chase is what she will receive_. His flirty nature was further excited by the way in which her body moved as she took flight. He, however, had other ways of traveling. He climbed the high walls of the marketplace and continued to pursue her from above. He was rather impressed with her speed and agility, as well as the fact that she had not made the rookie mistake of looking back to see if he was still chasing her. _This is not her first time, _he concluded. She soon darted into another direction, causing him to jump across to the next rooftop. She then began to slow, before concealing herself into a new crowd of people.

It was then that she turned to see if she were still being chased, and Ezio was surprised to see that there was a rather large smile painted upon her face. She examined her surroundings carefully, and then began to sway down an alley. He jumped from his position into the nearest haystack, not wishing to waste any time. He tailed her, and watched as she disappeared, arousal rising within him. He felt his nerves tense with excitement as he turned into the alley, but was shocked at what he saw.

There she lay in a small heap on the ground, drenched with blood, and choking. He looked around frantically to discover the monster who had committed this terrible deed, but saw no one. "Who has done this to you?" he asked in a low voice, leaning over her body, examining her wounds, and concluding that she was beyond help. "Bastardo! You were the monster who _did_ this!" she accused, blood now coming out of her mouth. "I did not do this... Please, let me help you," he urged lightly, picking her up, though he knew it was futile. She used all of her strength to spit at him, before flailing in his arms. He placed her on the ground softly before wiping her saliva off of his face.

"You assassins are all the same...all monsters who think they give aid to others. You've destroyed us all..." she choked, before her breathing stopped all together.

Ezio sat in shock, obviously affected and hurt by what she had said, but did his best to keep a calm demeanor. He knew she may be right; he knew many had died in this new quest that had become his life.

Perhaps he was a monster.

* * *

The room at the top of Monteriggioni was rather stale and warm, as the wind did not circulate the air about him at the present moment. Ezio's eyes flew open, though he did not move, and he was covered in sweat. An orange, pink glow encompassed the entire area.

_"A dream,"_ he thought, rather relived. It was unlike him to dream, especially with such lucid detail. Yet he knew perhaps this was due to the fact that now he was home, and was distanced from the violence of which he had grown accustomed. To be simply _normal_ was rather unordinary. From the age of seventeen he had never felt the languid ease of waking from sleep whenever he desired, nor felt the presence of loved ones who remained safe, tucked away in their beds when he woke.

He was thrilled to feel these things yet again, but he was also so _bored __to death_ of it all. It was good to enjoy at certain periods of time, but since his life had changed so suddenly, he feared that perhaps he would never be at ease with such safety. He know understood why Uncle Mario had never taken the time to stop and rest: it was impossible to do once the excitement of duty was felt... once another's blood had been spilled in the name of justice. Although most of his work was finished, he knew that it would never end. Time would not allow it.

He pulled himself out of bed to take a look at his surroundings, appreciating the calm of the city, though knowing it was not suited for him. In fact, he realized he had never remained here for any extended period of time. He would come to rest, and then would depart again.

This was what he would do today.

After defeating most of the Templar threat in Italy, Ezio had decided to visit Firenze for a while. It seemed as though the feel of the city beckoned him, and though he could not explain why, he did have a few guesses. Soon after he conversed about this with Uncle Mario, he had received word from Paola, for once she realized he wished to return to the city, she knew that he could not stay at the old Auditore home. Paola then invited him to stay with her at the La Rosa Colta, and Ezio had received this invitation with gracious thanks.

He was full of admiration for all that she had done for Claudia and Mother, and was intrigued by her compassionate nature, which he admittedly realized he had twisted as flirtation a young man. After all, she was gorgeous...

As he knew he would depart in a few hours, he went downstairs to spend time with the remainder of his family, knowing now more than ever that it was the most precious thing in life. As he flew down the stairs, he turned into his mother's room, and expected to see her in her customary position by the side of the bed, but was thrilled to recall that she had begun to talk again only a few weeks ago. Instead, she was gazing out the window, and turned to meet him with a rather large smile on her face.

"Hello, Mother," he cooed with deep admiration.

"My son," she replied, and walked over gracefully to kiss him on the forward. He bent forward, never tiring of this action despite how old he had become.

"...Where is Claudia?" he asked, noting that she had not left her mother's side once she had come back to life.

"I think she is downstairs, quarreling with Mario over the records she has kept," she said, a hint of humor in her voice.

"Has there been a mistake? Claudia has been quite diligent to my knowledge," he replied, brow furrowed, but still smiling in response to his mother's actions.

"Of course not, but Mario needs someone to release his frustration on. The villa is in perfect condition... I think he's become quite bored with everything, though it's everything he had hoped for," she said, eyes penetrating Ezio's, and a smirk on her face.

"I had not noticed," he replied in honesty, though he knew deep inside that he understood what Uncle Mario was experiencing.

"Oh? I think you too feel the same way, though not in regard to this villa..." she taunted. Ezio blushed and lowered his head, having forgotten that his mother never missed a thing.

"I think that it will be good for me to return to Firenze," he admitted.

"You've grown accustomed to a busy life, I cannot imagine how difficult it would be to stop once the work was done. Will you promise to enjoy yourself?" she asked. Over the years, she had felt pity for him. He had been thrown into this without a choice; his duty to the family would never allow him to stop. Pride rose within her, and she knew she had raised a great man. Yet she hoped he would delve into the things that had allowed him to be carefree as a teenager...even if it involved only women.

"I promise," he said sheepishly.

"Bene," she replied, before kissing him yet again on the forehead. Ezio pulled her into a large embrace, and then ventured downstairs to see what it was that Claudia had to say.

* * *

He found her, quite angry and red, sitting at the record book as he was so used to seeing when he came to make upgrades. She glanced up at him momentarily, and snorted in agitation. Ezio chuckled in response, savoring her feisty nature. He took a seat at the desk in a chair that faced her.

"The next time I am yelled at for doing _my_ job, will be the last!" she whispered loudly, making a threat that she knew was not true.

"Then why do you whisper?" Ezio asked, smiling, as Uncle Mario was in the next room. She frowned, before a small smile painted her face.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is ready to go. Are you sure that you don't want to come? I could use your company," he urged, yet knew that she would decline, as she had on numerous occasions.

"There is too much darkness there, Ezio. After all that has happened, I do not think I will ever be able to return," she admitted yet again. He truly desired for her to go, but respected her wishes. This was why he had never asked for his mother to come; she had just come back to them, and he did not want to shock her system by bringing her back to what had caused her such misery. He also knew that perhaps this trip was better for him alone, as he had never been able to properly mourn the loss of his father and brothers. He was no longer sad, but there was never a day that passed without the horror that crossed into his mind.

"I understand," he said quietly.

"I do not know why you have to go back. You've been there multiple times in the past few years, why again?" she questioned.

"I have never been at my own personal leisure. And besides, there are still few assassination contracts that remain," he replied. He would have to keep himself slightly busy...

"Be careful out there," she said, ending the conversation.

"Always," he replied with a wink, and got up to have his final conversation with uncle.

He peered into the large marble room that was beyond where Claudia kept her records, and saw Mario examining the codex map as he so often did now that it had been completed. It never failed to awe.

"Ezio!" he exclaimed.

"Have you been picking on Claudia, Uncle?" he teased.

"Of course not. Let's go for a walk around the grounds," he urged. Ezio nodded before following him out the door to the courtyard in the back of the villa.

"Now, Ezio, I know you're going to try and keep yourself occupied with contracts and whatever else it is that you stumble upon. After all, you are an Auditore, and it is not our nature to lounge around without intention!" he began.

"Yes," Ezio agreed, though he did not understand where his uncle intended to go with this speech.

"I mean look at me, in my age. My work still has yet to cease, and I can always create more if need be," he continued, though something was in his voice.

"What are you trying to say?" he pressed.

"But, I am old...decaying even. I can see a younger version of myself in you, Ezio, and that frightens me. I've been watching you these past few weeks, and you look thirsty for adventure," he accused.

"Mother has already said the same thing, and I have slowly begun to take note before any of these statements were made," he replied.

"She is a bright woman, more intelligent and quick witted than many men I've known. But it isn't hard to pick up on...Listen, I understand what you feel. After the work you've done, it is nearly impossible to stop. But I am afraid you may end up a lonely old man, without a wife or children to embrace, if you do not let it go at some point. You cannot fight forever, nepote," Uncle Mario explained.

"I cannot just quit after all that I have done, either!" Ezio said loudly, though not yelling, somewhat outraged at what he was being told. After all, Uncle Mario was the one who had persuaded him into all of this in the first place.

"Of course you cannot stop, you're still young! Ezio, all I am saying is, that you need to work on building a personal life, because at some point, you will need to give up on this current life that you are living."

"You have never given up, how could you expect me to do something like that?" he prodded.

"I never gave up because I was an _idiota_. My only passion is the creed, I never took the time to make others. And now I am beginning to realize how much of a burden it has become."

"It is not a burden, it was the choice you made. It is the choice that we all made. That does not make you any less of a man, Uncle."

"You say that now because you are still young and vibrant, but yes it does. I think this trip would be a good opportunity for you to try being _normal_ once again. I took the liberty of placing average clothing into your suitcase, much like the ones you are wearing now. Try your best to use your assassin gear only when it is necessary," he continued.

"But Uncle..." Ezio began.

"No, Ezio. I do not want to hear it! Please, enjoy yourself and try to listen to what we've just spoken of," he asked, though it was more of a statement. Ezio was somewhat frustrated, but was aware that he had been pondering the same thoughts, though not as clearly as Uncle Mario had spoken them.

"...I will do my best. Thank you, Uncle," he replied. Mario smiled and pulled him into a tight yet masculine embrace.

Ezio traveled back into the villa to say his final goodbyes, before beginning his journey to Florence.

* * *

_Please review...if you've made it this far...and a hearty thanks if you did! UP NEXT: Ezio arrives in Florence...and gains more than he bargained for._


	2. Journey to Florence

The lush foliage planted around the walls of Florence, ever green and vibrant, began to appear as Ezio approached the city of his destination. Although this journey had been made numerous times, he could not help but conclude that an overwhelming sense of anxiety washed over his nimble body as he continued on. On the other occasions he had been Ezio Auditore, the boy turned assassin, lethal and insidious. Yet now, as he glanced down to examine his cream shirt that rippled with the wind, he was no longer a threat.

He was Ezio Auditore, the man.

There was simply nothing more and nothing less. He contemplated how uneasy it must be as an average citizen, without armor or weapons to ensure safety... bare and naked, just like a helpless newborn. Rather quickly, he ignored these thoughts and nerves, concluding that it was stupid to fear such things. After all, he had done it for years prior to the events when everything changed so drastically.

The stables continued to come closer into view, and he soon climbed down from his horse and began to lead it toward its place of shelter. After securing it, he turned to enter the city. As he walked into the gates, he examined his surroundings with careful attention to detail. There were men and women, all in the attire that was special to _his_ Firenze. He drank it all in, the sights and the smells flooding him with memories. This was something that occurred every time he traveled here, though he did not mind in the slightest.

Warm and bright, the earthy colors of the city seemed to project itself into the heart of the people. The faint smell of the flowers was sweet, growing wild somewhere far beyond this district in a field, which was surely being tended by its loyal farmers. Perhaps that it was Ezio adored most about Firenze: although the bustle of its urban center was thrilling, the predictability of its rural sections on the outskirts gave a strong feeling of peace. It was the best of both worlds...it seemed magical.

He decided not to linger for the time being, and began to make his way to the La Rosa Colta. Hordes of people surrounded him, and his body was caressed and nudged from their every movement. It was oddly intimate.

Had the city always been so busy?

It was then that he realized that in these past few years he had never walked here for an extended period of time, as he usually took to the rooftops. Uncle Mario's voice seemed to rule his conscience at the present moment, and he recalled the plea he had received to act "normal". He gazed at the rooftops with longing desire, and planned his actions. "_What Uncle does not know will not hurt him..."_ he said to himself, before running toward the wall beyond, amid shrieks from the crowd that was now behind him. The pressure on his palms as he climbed gave him a sense of liberation, and a smile spread across his face. He traveled in leaps and bounds, making sure to avoid the archers that remained at their usual posts. Without his weapons to aid him, antagonizing the guards was not in the plans.

The light clothing on his body allowed him to move more quickly, and he appreciated the ventilation that this new choice of wardrobe was able to produce while exposed to the sun above. He examined all the gorgeous architecture in the distance: the _Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore_, the smaller though not less grand _Basilica di Santa Maria Novella_, and the sweeping _Piazza della Signoria. _All would be need to be climbed again, he thought, just for the sake of sentimental value. Yet, for now, as he approached La Rosa Colta, he was content to stay inside.

Before he entered, Ezio admired the courtesans to his left, as they stood under the delicate frames protected from the heat of the sun. They called to him, and he grinned, as he never grew tired of their compliments or their affectionate praises. He nodded to them, and opened the door to walk inside, just as he had done all those years ago. The room appeared to have been updated, but it still retained that charm that had impressed him on his first visit here. He glanced around, before he spotted Paola making her way down the stairs. She smiled at him with tenderness, and he returned the gesture.

"From the sound of my girls shrieking outside, I assumed you had made your way back to us yet again," she said, almost purring in the deep tone of her voice. Ezio smiled mischievously, and reached out to kiss her hand.

"I guess I am still popular around here..." he said, surprised that his age had not made a difference. He was no longer a young man, and he had the beard to prove it.

"Indeed you are, Ezio. Please tell me, how are you and your family?" she asked, with genuine intention.

"Only a few weeks ago, Mother began to talk again. We were very proud of her, though we do not mention of how long it has been since she has spoken in her presence," he said, and Paola nodded with understanding. "Claudia is the same, if not more stubborn. Some things never change," he remarked, and Paola chuckled lightly.

"Claudia is a strong woman, there is no shame in that," she said, and Ezio agreed with honesty.

"I do not give her enough credit. She has taken control of running our villa, and has always kept a watchful eye on Mother. That is much more than I have done there," he admitted.

"I am sure they think no less of you for that," she cooed, and placed her small hand on his face. He nudged with gentle affection before she moved, and paused a moment before he continued.

"How have you been, Paola?" he asked.

'Excellent; my girls and I are enjoying the continued success, and I gain others whenever I am able. I can feel at peace here... " she said.

"That is wonderful," he said, and continued to admire her.

"What about you?" she questioned.

"What of me?" he asked, and raised an eyebrow, his charm pouring out in waves. She was thrilled to see him at such ease, though she was aware of what Mario had been concerned about, and had adapted these fears as well. As she examined him, now a man, she could not allow herself to forget these ideas that worried her. He seemed to have so much grace and charm, among other qualities. It would be a shame for them to be wasted on a life of violence and darkness, though it was not her duty to convince him of something he did not wish to do, although Mario had asked her otherwise.

"Are you at peace, Ezio?" she asked. He sighed slightly.

"You have been talking to Uncle," he stated, though not with irritation. She flashed a brilliant smile before she spoke.

"I am not here to cause you distress, nor am I a relative. You are an adult, and are capable of making the decisions that suit you," she said in conclusion, and Ezio was relived. The way in which she spoke such wisdom but remained humble was something that he loved most about her. He knew her intentions were not to pry, and his respect for her increased.

"...I promise that I am considering everything that needs to be considered. I appreciate your concern," he said, and her vibrant smile returned, as well as his.

"Let us end all of this talk. Would you care to accompany me to the Mercato Vecchio? It is not often I have such a handsome man to parade around the city," she said, and he laughed heartily.

"I would love nothing more," he said, and took her arm in his.

* * *

As they made their way through the market, Ezio and Paola chatted as two old friends do. He noted that she had began to age ever so slightly, yet he realized that this made her all the more attractive. As he too had aged, he was shocked at how much they had to converse about. When they had met in 1479, the young boy of seventeen was intimidated by her elegance and beauty, though now, as he had experienced his fair share of the world (and its women), he found that he now enjoyed her intellect without being distracted by her grace.

However, as she walked off to examine some goods that a merchant had to offer, Ezio felt a presence that continued to bear down on him. He looked around carefully, and took in his surroundings, before he spotted the source of his discomfort.

There she was, the woman he had dreamt about.

He froze for a moment, before he backed away. The time upon him, he walked behind Paola to request permission to leave.

"Would you forgive me...I believe there is something I need to take care of..." he asked slowly, though his eyes never moved from his target. Paola turned her head ever so slighty before she replied.

"A girl?" she asked, and hid the smile on her face. Ezio chuckled, though he did not focus on what she had said, entranced by the woman beyond him.

"Something like that..." he said as he walked away.

He was careful to remain hidden in the crowd, and as he moved forward he watched this mystery woman perform the same actions that she had done in the dream. She glanced at the herbs and spices...and then, of course, her head turned to look at him. The cold gaze of her green eyes had much more effect when it was done in person than it had had when he had visualized it in fantasy. He then recalled how it had all ended with her blood having been spilled...

Was he glimpsing visions of the future?

He knew that when he began to walk toward her for a closer look she would turn to flee, though this awareness did not prevent the eerie feeling that began to rise within him as he started on his chase. The fiery hair on her head flew back with the wind, and Ezio felt his flight increase. He decided not to make the move of climbing on the rooftops, as he had done before. In that case, his efforts to catch her had resulted in failure. He did not wish to become the definition of insanity, therefore he changed from his original path, as he suspected where she was headed.

He darted through the people and guards, a dizzy wave of flight overwhelmed him, and gave him hope that he was faster than she could run. After a rapid dart in the other direction, he spotted the alley in which he had seen her disappear, and was thrilled to realize that she had not made it there yet. He produced another surge of adrenaline as he thrusted himself toward the shade of the alley, and darted through to see if any threats were there to cause this woman harm. As he inspected, he found no one present. A wave of relief washed over him, as he realized that he had no weapons to fight with even if there had been an enemy present, though he was sure he could have improvised had the situation demanded it.

The threat now over, Ezio decided how to make his first impression count, while he examined his surroundings further. He crouched behind a wooden crate that was just beyond him, and awaited the arrival of this rare creature. Almost on queue, she darted into the alley, and the smile he expected to find was painted across her delicate features. As she caught her breath, he decided to stand and make his presence known.

"I must admit, I am quite impressed with the way in which you tried to avoid me," he said, with an expression of flirtation on his face that he did not intend to mask. The woman jumped at her pursuer, though she tried to pretend she had not been frightened, and her smile fell immediately. He continued to walk toward her, and she did not move, but the way in which she glowered at him caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

"I am sorry if I have frightened-" he began.

"What do you want?" she interrupted, her voice deep and somewhat raspy. It exuded sex appeal. A look of awe fell upon his face, and then he frowned in fake hurt.

"I only want to see that beautiful smile on your face again, " he murmured.

_"Bastardo_...I could kill you, you know. I have killed men before," she said, voice dark without hesitation. Ezio was intrigued rather than intimidated, as he could feel she was speaking truth. He decided to quit with his playful antics, and began to take her seriously.

"...I do not doubt that, madonna," he replied slowly, and she glared in frustration. From her breast she drew a rather small blade in defense, feral and wild. _What a woman..._ he thought in admiration.

His thoughts were interrupted yet again, as she lunged forward with catlike agility. She slashed him across his chest, the blade cut through his bare skin with ease, and blood began to gush from the wound. He fell to the ground for a moment, and placed his hand over the spot in shock, before he turned to look back. The ends of her dress fluttered in the wind, and she had nearly disappeared before she began to climb toward the rooftops.

"_Merda_!" he said out loud, and got up to return back to the safety of La Rosa Colta.

* * *

_Who is this mystery woman...Reviews? Next chapter soon. _


	3. O Magnum Mysterium

_Thanks for the support! Let's allow ourselves to indulge further..._

* * *

The sting of the wound continued, as well as the blood that flowed out of his body in crimson waves, thrilled to greet the outside world. Ezio applied pressure and began to saunter out of the alley; he instinctively felt his body for medicine, but soon realized, yet again, that he was dressed as an average citizen. It was much too vulnerable for his taste. He released a loud sigh of irritation and made his way to the nearest doctor.

Pride, being a vice, was not something that polluted his mind. He was not too proud to admit that this woman, whoever she _was_, had taken him by complete surprise. The lust that did conquer his imagination, however, was intensified by the anger he felt. Although he cursed himself for the vulnerable state that she had taken advantage of, he was now determined more than ever to discover the cause of her clandestine nature.

He knew that she could not have been an Assassin, as he would have been aware of this majestic creature before any of these strange events had happened. Yet he was also certain that she was not a Templar... although it was more of an instinct. He admitted that he was biased by her appearance and the way in which she sparked his curiosity: perhaps he could not determine her status with a sound mind.

The never-ending confusion swarmed inside him.

For a moment, he allowed himself to cease these thoughts, and approached a doctor that was just beyond him. The doctor's promise of fresh caught leeches was ignored by the crowd of people that swarmed around, though the doctor stopped his pleas for business when he saw that Ezio desired to make a purchase. As he removed his hand from the nasty wound, the doctor become alert, and proceeded to bring forth a small bottle of medicine.

"Who on Earth did this to you!" the doctor questioned. Ezio reached into his rather limp pocket and paid for the items.

"...I wish I knew," he muttered as he applied the new purchase with generous hands, and began to walk away.

"I suggest you avoid whatever it was that brought you here," the doctor called after him.

_"Perhaps I should,"_ he thought to himself, though he was never one to heed a warning. After all, he now felt that he was invested on an intense personal level with all of this craziness, and that had been the real goal of the journey here.

The events of the day still fresh in his mind, and with the injury to prove it, he decided to return to Paola in the hope that she may have some information to share about this dangerous and captivating woman.

* * *

The dim light of La Rosa Colta embraced Ezio as he entered, for it was now late afternoon. The presence of Paola seemed to linger in the building, though he could not spot her. He made his way upstairs, and found her in a room that resembled an office. She sat there, writing in a record book. He tapped lightly on the frame of the door, and she glanced at him immediately.

"Come in, Ezio," she urged with a smile, and closed the book. He obeyed, and took a seat beyond her as she motioned for him to sit down. Her eyes were soon fixed on the wound, which she assessed as fresh and recently cleaned. She did her best to stop the stare, and pretended as though she did not spot his injury. Ezio noticed, however.

"It is alright, there is nothing to worry about," he said, a faint smile on his face.

"May I ask how that happened?" she urged, though he could sense that she did not wish to invade his privacy.

"The girl from the market..." he began, no longer looking her in the eyes. Paola frowned.

"Did you pursue her too aggressively? Men are possessive creatures by nature, you should not have tried to come between a woman and her lover," she said in assumption. Ezio could feel his heart beat increase with embarrassment, and he laughed nervously.

"_Si_, I suppose I did pursue with aggression, though a jealous lover did not do this to me," he started.

"Her father?" she continued to guess.

"Not this time," he said as he shook his head, and with a grin as he recalled Cristina.

"Then how did this happen?" she questioned.

"...She did it," he said after a long pause.

"The woman from the market?" she asked in disbelief. Ezio nodded.

"That is what I've come to ask you about. She was dressed as a courtesan...is she one of your girls?" he asked, and her face continued to twist with confusion.

"I do not think so, though I could be wrong. Describe her to me, if you will," she replied after a moment.

"She had auburn hair, and beautiful eyes...the color of olives. But she was alone, which did not make sense to me," he said slowly.

"If she was alone, then she is not one of mine...this is very strange," she remarked. "If she is traveling in isolation, she could be in danger Ezio. Perhaps she lashed out at you in fear?"

"I do not think we have to worry about that, it was clear she knew how to use a blade," he replied, eyes wide. "And I gave her no reason to fear me."

"This is the first I have heard about a dangerous courtesan roaming the streets of Firenze..." she replied, deep in thought.

"If she did this to me, then she could do this to anyone. I think I should investigate further," he said, and rose from his seat to continue his quest for answers.

"Are you sure you're not just doing this for personal gain? You have always had a certain obsession with women in distress, " Paola hinted, with a large smile on her face. Ezio grinned.

"That is... another possible motivation," he replied, and went into his room to gather some supplies.

* * *

The room he had been given was small, but oozed a certain charm that seemed to fit him with perfection. His chest had been placed near the dark window, as it was now night time, and he opened it to discover all of his assassin gear, feeling the pride that a parent feels for its child. He ran his fingers along the armor of Altiar, eager to place it on his body once again, but he felt as though it were too much for what he wished to do. He did, however, pull out a small dagger to place in his pocket. He knew he would not use it on this woman, but he was not about to travel without the protection that it offered him.

Perhaps he could use it as a threat, if things were heated yet again?

With the new addition of the dagger, Ezio climbed down from his window and leapt to the street below. Considering that he first spotted her at the Mercato Vecchio, he decided that she must reside somewhere near there in the district. He crossed into the Santa Maria Novella and began to explore on the rooftops, crossing through each wooden structure with ease.

As he investigated, he also considered what he was going to do once he located his target. He wanted to exude his flirtatious and playful nature. For the sake of revenge, he knew he would not dare allow her to realize who he_ really_ was until she attempted to attack, and he was positive she would. In fact, in order to make things fair, he would seize her weapons before she had a chance to use them, just to prove that she was indeed at his mercy.

No, he would not harm her in any way, but she had indeed placed on wound on his body, and in order to make up for this he knew he would toy with her until he received enough satisfaction to have an actual conversation. As for anything else, he assumed he would improvise on the spot.

Would he pretend to be menacing, or careless? The thrill of what was to come excited him to no end. He felt as though he were a teenager, responsibilities far from his concern and the only motivation to drive him was entertainment. He recalled the adventures that he and Federico had shared, and only wished for his older brother to see him now. It was many a night that they had snuck out to explore the city, running along here and there for the sake of starting trouble. Not a care in the world...

The sight of something in the distance caused Ezio to stop his present thought process, and focus on what was ahead of him. He knelt down, eyes on whatever it was, and began to approach it stealthily. It seemed to flutter, here and there, without strict movement.

Aha!

There it was, a light blue courtesan dress, though without the courtesan. It seemed to be hung out to dry on a wooden plank, and he was now certain she was near by. He jumped down to walk the rest of the way, before he was under the object that he so desired. He then climbed quietly up the wall, not sure of what he was going to discover once he peered into the wood that had formed a sort of box amid the rooftops. He reached the point where he could climb no more, and lingered there on the ledge for a moment to listen.

There was no movement, only the sound of...a deep breath, here and there. He raised himself ever so slightly to peer inside, and found the woman fast asleep, head laid back against a wall beyond him. He smiled, and climbed inside. She was well hidden, despite the dress that gave away her whereabouts, though he knew that no one in their right mind would ever venture this far out of the way to discover her. Well, until now. As he took a look around, he found a sword and a few throwing knives, though everything was in bad condition. Who _was_ this?

He then tried to find the blade, but to no avail. Then, as he glanced over to assess her, he realized that it was probably still on her body, hidden somewhere under the night gown which fit her so beautifully. It was less than simple, but the basic fabric caused her features to become much more stunning. He continued to admire her as she slept peacefully, and then decided to sit down, against the wood that had created this simple structure.

There was a change in plans: he would wait for her here until she decided to awaken.

He chuckled silently to himself... It would be a fun morning.

* * *

_Chapter 4 should be here Sunday, though I cannot promise anything_. _Thanks again!_


	4. Good Morning, Good Morning

_Apologies for the long time span between the update...I had been busy with school but I now have quite a bit of free time! Thank you for your patience. I have a good idea of where I want this story to go, but if anyone has suggestions for improvement or plot changes please let me know. I'm completely open to new ideas..._

* * *

Cool, moist dew hung thick in the air as Ezio felt his eyes flutter awake. Undulating motion ran through his chest as he took a deep breath, and he stole a quick glance at his unconscious companion who remained deep in slumber. Why had fate bestowed upon a woman of such beauty and wit the present lifestyle in which she was forced to endure? Perhaps she had suffered grave misfortunes, driven into prostitution at a young age. Physically speaking, it looked as though she would have made a wonderful housewife, had things been different.

There was so little of what he knew. All of his assumptions were based solely on his imagination, which he knew better than to trust. Guilt then flooded into his conscious; maybe it was not for him to interfere and force his way into her life.

Yet his curiosity peaked _far_ beyond whatever doubt he felt.

And then the creature beyond him began to stir... He smiled and stared at her as a predator does to prey, and anticipated her movements once she came to. If she expressed the anger and swiftness as he had encountered without preparation yesterday, perhaps _he_ would become the prey yet again.

"Salve", he said coolly, with a voice deep from sleep. Her eyes flew open immediately, hands quick to reach for her blade. When she did not find it, she looked into the eyes of Ezio and her shock began to express itself boldly on the delicate features.

"Are you looking for these?" he gestured to her small arrangement of weapons which were now concealed within his armor. A huffed sigh of defeat spread across her, and she whined from exhaustion.

"I grow tired of these games signore," she said sadly, eyes down-cast. Ezio almost felt pity tug at his heart strings, though he did not allow it to show.

"_I_ have grown tired of confusion; we share a common ground, Madonna," he said, taking time to assess her animated features.

"I would appreciate if you would stop calling me that," she said, somewhat politely though annoyed. She used her hand to wipe her eyes, and she resembled a small child. He felt his heart leap ever so slightly.

"My apologies...what is your name?" he prodded with gentle anticipation.

"Isotta," she replied calmly.

"_Isotta_..." he replied back, the desire to speak the name and acknowledge her true existence too strong to ignore. "My name is-"

"-Ezio Auditore da Firenze," she stated as a matter of fact, and rolled her eyes. He chuckled modestly.

"Si. It would give my mind great ease if you could answer a few of my questions," he asked as a suppliant.

"Why would I answer to you? I owe you nothing," she spat, her mood flying to irate.

"...I just want to understand what you are. It's not every day that a woman draws blood from my chest," he replied, somewhat angry as well, though he did not raise his voice.

"Perhaps it was good for you to be knocked off your high horse, you arrogant bastardo! Just because I am a woman does not mean that I am any less significant than any man in this damned city, including you," she replied, eyes flaming.

"I did not mean to degrade you, Isotta," he assured her apologetically.

"Do not call me by my first name; we are not friends or acquaintances. You're an annoying thorn in my side that I am forced to deal with," she said, and he was completely taken by her strong independence. "_Who do you think you are_? You must mistake my anger as flirtation!" she continued, and threw her hands into the air in exasperation.

"Not a flirtation, just a challenge," he said admittedly, a frown on his face.

"Is that what this is about, a challenge? Why is everything a competition with men? Does it reside in your _cazzo_? " she asked, the second part of her question rhetorical, although Ezio was forced to think on the subject.

"If you despise men why are you a courtesan?" he asked boldly. She smiled deviously in return.

"_Grazie_, that is the first question you have asked without patronizing me or with innuendo. What else is there for a woman to do? From birth a woman is bounded to the responsibility to be a housewife or a nun, both boring and under the servitude of a supreme man. Courtesans choose their own path, I am not responsible for anything or to anybody, and I make my own choices."

"So you chose it for adventure?" he questioned incredulously. She nodded.

"Do you have a sister?" she questioned further.

"Si..." he replied with confusion.

"Is that a life you would enjoy living?" she continued. Ezio thought of the years he had spent traveling and waging a war against those who had wronged his family, while Claudia and Mother remained stuck in the middle of the Tuscan countryside as slaves to their new home. Both felt anger though could never taste the sweet flavor of vengeance, adventure, or duty.

"No, no I would not," he replied sadly, still considering all Isotta had said.

"I did not think so," she nodded respectfully. They were both quiet for a moment.

"Do you enjoy it?" he continued.

"Enjoy what?" she questioned.

"The sex," he explained. "I feel a certain pity for courtesans, I see some of the men you are bound to sleep with, and they are less than desirable."

"No, not bound. For the most part it is my decision, if I do not approve of an eager participant I can decline. And if he becomes combatant...well, you have seen that first hand. But yes, I love sex. Who doesn't?" she stated. Ezio's eyes widened, he had never experienced such a bold woman before.

"Why is it that you do not work for Paola? I do not doubt that you are capable of taking care of yourself, but don't you tire of working alone? It is not very safe," he continued.

"The La Rosa Colta is not really my style," she replied carelessly with a shrug. Ezio laughed gently, and Isotta rose gracefully to retrieve the dress hung to dry on the wooden post.

"Do you sleep here every night?" he asked, but his breath caught as she took off her gown and exposed her nude body. He examined her from the side, and tried his best to refrain from glaring at her body like an adolescent thirsty for contact. "_My God_," he thought.

Breasts soft, the supple curve of her hips, and the rounded back side completely smooth and plump. His thought process was interrupted as she continued to talk despite her present exposed state.

"I move from place to place, but I do my best to stay in this district. It is not very crowded here, and I have no one to annoy me. Or, rather, until now," she replied, and for the first time a small smile curved at her lips. Ezio continued to glance to and from her body, almost embarrassed by the act itself. However, her exposure lasted only a mere second, and before he knew it the dress was on completely yet again. He was not sure if he was disappointed to see her dressed or if he was happy.

"Signore, are you blushing?" she prodded lightly. Ezio felt his face nearly flush, but he smiled with a confident charm. The sun was nearly glowing over everything at this point, and he predicted it was near seven in the morning. He rose to decide what his next action would be, and decided to return yet again to Paola to tell her of his most recent adventure. She would not be worried that he had not come back last night, although she would be curious.

"This has been an...interesting morning, to say the least," he said, as he began to say goodbye.

"Si, I suppose it has been," she said somewhat distantly, as she began to place her gown and a few more items into a small pouch.

"Will I see you again?" Ezio asked boldly.

"Yesterday at the market place you chased _me_, last night you searched for _me_, and I woke up to you today. _Will_ you see me again?" she stated, the sarcasm dripped from her mouth. He realized how stupid his question had been and laughed again.

"Naturally," he admitted, and winked at her.

"_Dio_," she groaned. He turned to climb from the small building and was halfway down when she called after him. He peaked his head over the ledge to see what she wanted.

"Si?"

"I want my blades back," she said, and gestured with her hands. He pulled them from his armor and sat them on the ledge before throwing her a final smile and leaped to the ground. As he walked below he spotted the shadow of her dress as she leapt through the air.

He still had many questions, but his desire for knowledge was quenched.

For now, at least.

* * *

_CHAPTER FIVE SOON (I promise this time) Review, review, review!_


	5. Nostalgia

_I'm slowly but surely getting my style down for this particular story, I know it's ending already and a few middle sections though I need more body. There may be references to the poet Catullus at some point... no background information is needed because I'll be making it all very straightforward BUT I am giving credit due where it is needed. (If you have the time, read a few of his gems online.) _

* * *

_Passer_: the most common form of the sparrow species, often a social bird, though sometimes a nuisance to humans. Used in a variety of literature to represent two conflicting ideas: one, which is a commonplace and sometimes obscene symbol associated as crude; and the other, which is heavenly and marvelous...

* * *

The streets were still quiet as the sun continued to expand over Florence. A merchant, here and there, was preparing for the day hurriedly, though the streets would remain at rest for an hour or so. Ezio chose to walk the way to La Rosa Colta, yet he could not decide if it was to soak in the culture of his city, or if he was uneasy at the possibility of spotting Isotta again on the rooftops...he surely had not had the will to leave her just now, and he did not think he had the strength to walk away from her if he saw her again.

Such intrigue!

As he approached the destination, he could have sworn he saw the shadow of a dress flutter above him, but as he turned to investigate he slowly stopped himself, and continued to enter Paola's building.

"Paola?" he called out, as he did not want to waste any time. The figure he beckoned swayed gracefully down the steps to greet him.

"Salve, Ezio...I expect your night was...satisfying?" she suggested with her brow raised.

"No, actually, it was this morning," he explained with a smile.

"Well, go on," she urged with patience.

"Her name is Isotta...does that ring a bell?" he questioned. Her features grew grave as she contemplated.

"...No. No, there is still nothing in my mind to associate this woman with a face I know. Did you gain any information?" she prodded.

"Isotta is a courtesan by choice, and it is a choice that she enjoys. I do not think we need to worry about her; although she does work alone, she is more than capable of taking care of herself, as I suspected. However, I do worry about her income... she only has a few rags to wear, and her weapons are in poor condition. But those issues are for another day," he explained. Paola smiled slightly.

"Another day? I expected after gaining some light on the situation that you would pursue other interests..." she hinted.

"I intend to pursue many things...I just have one more to add to my list," he explained slowly, and began to smile.

"Ezio, as a caution, I expect she has not been a courtesan for long. Please ask her about this," she said. Ezio frowned at the statement.

"Where are you going with this, Paola?" he asked with a stern face.

"At its beginning stages, being a courtesan seems fun and easy. But without the aid of a group or being taught proper techniques, there are many things which could go wrong. I fear she may be living in a fantasy," she explained.

"You think her good fortune can only continue for so long?" he elaborated.

"Si. So far we have not heard of her, but if she continues to act violently she will surely draw unwanted attention from the guards. And if her pride interferes with her judgment while she is working, the possibilities are endless and negative. She seems to be a strong and independent woman...does she act arrogantly?" she asked.

"Si...but she accused me of the same flaw," Ezio said with a shrug.

"Are you denying it? Some years ago I believe I would have agreed with her," she replied as though she issued a caveat. He laughed.

"Arrogance is not a bad thing," he said, and she too smiled in return.

"You say that now because you are wiser. When I first met you, you intended to leave this place without knowledge of how to fight or blend! Perhaps you could have succeeded for a while, but you surely would not be here today had you not listened to Mario and I," she said, and he nodded in agreement.

"So she is a danger to herself," he stated in understanding.

"Keep an eye out for her and continue to talk with her, but don't show you are trying to protect her," she explained.

"That is a good idea...she nearly bit my head off when she accused me of patronizing her," he said.

"Were you not?" she questioned.

"I suppose I was, though I did not mean to act that way. I believe she has taken my kind and charming disposition for something different," he continued jokingly.

"Something such as, oh, I don't know, annoying?" she asked with sarcasm. He pondered this for a moment.

"Si," Ezio said in defeat.

"Contrary to popular belief, women do not enjoy the idea of a man coming to her rescue. That is quite old fashioned; this is the 15th century! I am surprised at you Ezio, your mother did not raise you to think that way. Claudia is proof of this," she said with great wisdom.

"I was always taught to respect women," he replied in defense, though not with agitation.

"There is a difference between respecting a woman and defending her so that she feels inferior. From what I have seen, you tend to do the latter," she said with a warm smile. How typical of Paola, to reprimand with a smile on her face. It was absolutely impossible to deny her words, and even more impossible to become angry of her animadversions.

"I will have to work on that," he replied, and his honest expression proved the point. Paola thought for a moment, before she gained the courage to ask her next question.

"What was the last relationship you had, my dear?" she asked gently. Ezio's throat caught, though he did not show it. He simply smiled in agony.

"...You know that I loved her dearly, Paola," he said, eyes fixed somewhere beyond the present. Her face fell, as she had not realized he had never loved a woman since Cristina Vespucci. Ravaged many, yes, but never loved. Perhaps the love he felt for Cristina was also falsehood; they toyed with each other and caused more pain than happiness. She was all that he knew; it made sense that he would cling to her memory. Ezio Auditore was a man who had perfected nearly every aspect of his mind and personality, but now the fatal flaw was evident. Aside from flirtation and sexual prowess, the man was ignorant on love. Ezio was presently having the exact thoughts that were running through Paola's mind, and was disturbed greatly.

"Well, I am sure that you did," Paola replied after a long moment of silence between them. Ezio smiled at her, and used her statement to change the subject.

"...Is there anything I should know about? I have been in Firenze a few days and have accomplished nothing. I feel I am becoming a lazy bum," he said with a laugh. She smiled at him, grateful his nature did not thrive on depressing conversations and sadness. After all that he had been through in his life, he had become very able to control his emotions.

"We are currently watching a situation among one of the noblemen in the city; he seems to be involved in rather shady business, though we do not know if he is a threat at the moment. Continue to enjoy yourself for now; I will keep you posted, Ezio," she said lovingly. She placed a hand on his shoulder and nudged him with affection, and he clasped her hand in his for a moment before departing to explore the city again.

* * *

Curiosity had gotten the best of him, only on this occasion it was to explore a time forgotten.

After his conversation with Paola, he felt himself become rather nostalgic, not necessarily to taste the fruits of his memory, but to acknowledge them in respect. He had wandered the city for some hours, and did his best to ignore the San Giovanni district: he wished to save the best for last. San Giovanni was where the memories of his former life seemed real and most vibrant...and it was now, a little before sunset, that he approached the district.

He had mapped out a plan for the evening. He would explore the places of his fond memories, climb the tallest and most charming architecture, and then, time permitting, would try to find _Isotta_ once again.

It was with a smile on his face that he approached Leonardo's old workshop, the place in which he first met his best friend and valuable asset. After taking a moment to think, he swayed into the courtyard and began to practice on the dummies. It was with pride he realized how little he had known then, as he began to train once the murders had occurred, and how much knowledge he gained in such little time. Soon after he bored of this location, and went on to explore more...

_It was as though a thin film wrapped around him; and he saw the people who once crowded this city. The individuals he had grown up with were all around him...and he was yet again a boy of seventeen. The beard had disappeared, and his assassin gear and weapons were taken, though he did not mind this time. His white cloth shirt and tight brown pants flaunted his perfect figure, young and newly chiseled. He began to speak to those around him for the sake of pure enjoyment, and was shocked to find his baritone voice that of a tenor. He laughed and leaped here and there, not a care in the world. As he continued to talk and walk, he stumbled upon a rather cute girl a little younger than he. For a moment he dared not approach her, but realized in his new form that it was not perverted or wrong, as they were now close in age. His hand felt at her backside, she turned round with a smiling blush on her face, and he flashed his charismatic smile at her as he used so often. Federico had even said once that his pretty face was his only asset... and then he realized that he could visit his family. His_ _whole family. He quickly bid farewell to his female companion and darted through the streets as he approached his old home. He made note of how light it felt to run; he had never before realized his body was not in the best shape that it had been in the past, his older bones did not crack and ache as his limbs moved. The thrill was almost excruciating, and he saw the house of Auditore to his right. Before thinking clearly he barged in, nearly knocking his father over in the process._

_"Merda! Son, what are you thinking of?" his father questioned, somewhat shocked, but far from angry. Ezio embraced him tightly, and his father returned the gesture lovingly, though somewhat confused._

_"It is so wonderful to see you, father," he said with a large grin. He could even feel his face blush with happiness._

_"Mio Dio, what the hell is wrong with him now?" he heard a voice suggest from the office, and Ezio turned around to see Federico's playful eyes watching him attentively. Ezio then ran to him and gave him a playful shove, before kissing his cheeks. He wiped them off in disgust, as he and his Father stared at Ezio in confusion._

_"Where is Claudia, Mother, and...and Petruccio?" he asked, nearly gasping for air in excitement_.

_"Petruccio is out looking for feathers, though I do not think your mother knows that, because she is spending this morning with an artist of some sort...have you met him? He seems a bit...odd. And I believe Claudia is with Duccio, as usual," his father replied as though it were common knowledge._

_"Duccio! Mio Dio, keep that bastardo far away from Claudia!" Ezio spat in disgust. "Believe me, you will regret it if you don't," he added, somewhat more calmly in order to convince his father, who stared at him as though he were a lunatic._

_"Ezio, let Claudia have her fun," his father said with a shrug._

_"Si. As I recall, dear brother, you have been spending quite a lot of time with Cristina Vespucci," Federico suggested playfully, and Ezio rolled his eyes in annoyance due to the fact that Federico knew all about his late night escapades. They told each other everything, though his father did not need to know yet. _

_"Cristina Vespucci!?" his father questioned sternly. His two sons glanced at him anxiously. "She has a fine figure, that girl, congratulations son," he added jokingly, and all three laughed together_.

"Signore, what are you doing?" a voice called behind him. Ezio snapped to attention, his fantasy short lived. It was dark, and as he glanced around at his surroundings he discovered he was standing in the middle of the House of Auditore. He must have come here without knowing it.

"Reliving the past..." he said with a sigh, before turning around to see who had interrupted him. "How did you find me here?" he added with a small smile of pleasure on his face.

"I followed you," Isotta replied blatantly.

"Ah, so you can't keep your distance from me," he remarked.

"If I had not found you first, I would have awoken to your presence again tomorrow," she said, almost smiling, and Ezio laughed.

"You do not know that for sure. In fact, I had other plans today that did not revolve around you, little sparrow" he explained, and her face twisted at his nickname, though she ignored it.

"Other plans?" she asked.

"Si, but now, considering that you are here, I do not know if I should continue," he explained honestly.

"Please enlighten me, and tell me what it is that you are doing," she stated with curiosity. An idea soon popped into his head.

"Would you like to tour Firenze with me? Not the way in which you see it...I want you to see _my_ Firenze. It is full of beauty and charm..." he suggested somewhat dreamily.

She took a moment to think, before she nodded in agreement.

* * *

_NEXT...a tour of the city, assassin style. I do not know how you feel about the dream-like sequence but for some reason I felt that it fit there. I am having second thoughts about it, but I think I will keep it that way. _


	6. City Lights

_This is a bit lengthy, just a caution. Thanks for the support! A softer side of both Isotta and Ezio._

* * *

"We begin our tour at the House of Auditore. Here was once a family of Italian nobles-" Ezio began comically.

"Signore, please be serious," Isotta reprimanded, and he laughed at the joy he was soon about to experience. Although his fantasy a moment ago was not reality, the exhilaration of being seventeen seemed to pulsate through his body. He was uncharacteristically exuberant.

"Have you ever climbed to the top of the Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore?" he questioned.

"Mio Dio, no," she responded. Isotta was a skilled climber, but she did not dare tackle a feat such as that for fear of death. She, however, would not convey this to Ezio.

"Ah, you have not lived!" he said in excitement, and they began to make their way there on foot. He eyed her curiously as they began to walk, and noticed the gentle sway of her supple hips. Such womanhood had been bestowed upon her, admiration flowed through him in waves, and soon he began to wonder about the details of his companion.

"What is your age?" he asked.

"I am twenty-five," she said calmly. He had expected a sardonic reply, but once he received this information he then recalled Paola's concerns.

"How long have you been a courtesan?" he asked in the most subtle way he could conjure.

"A few months, I am rather new to the trade," she replied, and he made note that Paola's assumption had been correct.

"A woman of your age, and you've just become a courtesan?" he asked blatantly, his nose somewhat sneered.

"I was married as soon as my mother and father could rid of me, I was around twenty then I suppose. I fought it to the end, but I was eventually married to a pig of a man in Roma. Once I was rid of him, I journeyed here and began my new life," she explained.

"...Rid of him?" Ezio prodded.

"As I said, he was a pig of a man. I murdered him in his sleep," she said, as though it were of no consequence. His eyes widened, though he did not question her actions, as he knew them to be truthful despite how excessively brutal it seemed to be. However, his thoughts were sidetracked as they approached their destination.

"Be careful not to-," he cautioned as they began to climb, but with a groan of irritation she had already disappeared above him. He soon realized she did not need to be watched over, although it took some time in getting used to the fact that she did not need him. In fact, she soon conquered his speed, and reached the top before he was able to claim victory over her. All these years he had wanted a woman who could do just this...

Somewhat winded, though not enough for her to distinguish, he stood next to her as they watched the sun setting in the distance. In that moment his playful antics seemed to stop, and he returned to a more mature state. Air was somewhat cool around them, and the fresh smell of pure oxygen flooded into their lungs. A quick glance at Isotta proved to him that she too was caught in the splendor of the moment.

"There is nothing quite like Firenze, is there?" he asked slowly after a long silence.

"...No, I must agree with you," she said in wonder, and the glow of the sun seemed to radiate more beauty onto her form. "You are lucky to call Firenze your home."

"Si, I truly am. Look, over there," he gestured toward the city beyond them.

"The Piazza?" she asked for confirmation.

"Indeed, it is such a beautiful sight is it not? It is hard to believe that such atrocities occur in such beauty. My father and brothers were contained there...I ascended to converse with my father one last time at the top. They were hung in the courtyard after that night," he said with an agonized smile.

"I did not know that," she said with surprise, though not with sympathy. For a moment she was curious as to why he smiled, but she then realized it was the irony of the situation. In fact, she was curious as to why he had chosen to bring her along for the trip, as it did nothing to benefit her, but the expression on his face was enough to tell her that it was important to him. After all, as she stood here with him, it was difficult not to appreciate their surroundings, but there was something hidden on his face. For a moment she almost pitied him, though it faded quickly.

"The way the city expresses itself on the rooftops, when you can see it in all of its glory, is simply magnifico. I cannot count the times I climbed here when I was younger just to think for a moment, or when I needed to appreciate something larger than myself. Do you know that there are hidden tombs inside some of these buildings?" he asked, somewhat chatty and consumed by his own thoughts. Isotta simply smiled, as for the first time he seemed to be genuine.

"I did not know that either," she replied yet again, honestly moved by the clandestine things that the city had to offer. Ezio soon turned to look at her, a frown on his face.

"I have been rambling," he said guiltily.

"It is perfectly alright. Why don't you tell me more about your Firenze?" she urged, and Ezio was thrilled to satisfy her need despite the fact that he was aware she may have felt sorry for him.

* * *

After they had explored and climbed all that the district had to offer, and after telling her countless stories of his boyhood and coming of age, Ezio and Isotta made their way to the top of the church which sat near the House of Auditore, as he began to end the tour on a more relaxing note. They had both shocked each other in small ways. For Ezio, although he knew her to be fiercely independent, the softer and more feminine side of her personality began to show itself ever so slightly. Isotta, on the other hand, realized that she may have misjudged her first interpretation of the assassin. Perhaps the negative stories she had heard were wrong altogether, though she was far from admiration.

The large Cross which was placed on top of the tower served as a place of respite. He took a seat to face her, as she was sitting beyond him, and was oddly attracted by the way in which her hair was carelessly swept aside by the wind. There it was again, that look on her face of a woman who could not be tamed.

"I do not think I have ever seen you look as beautiful as you do now," he said softly, as he was taken in the moment. After a long moment of silence his body flinched for the verbal assault he was sure to receive. Instead, as he glanced at her, she smiled brightly, and a rosy blush painted her face.

"What is this? You blush..." he cooed, rather surprised. "From my experiences I thought you hated compliments," he added, somewhat dazed and no longer looking into her eyes, but at the brilliant glare of the city lights.

"No, you have never before given me a compliment," she said with a determined shake of the head.

"I have given them since the first time I met you at the marketplace," he said defensively, now looking at her.

"Signore, cheap lines used to lure women you have first met is not a compliment. It is more of a disgrace," she said, rather seriously. Ezio made note he had not seen her like this before; her emerald eyes penetrated into his with a distinct air of dignity and...grace. For a moment she briefly resembled a younger version of Paola, though much more recalcitrant. After all, it was because of this that he was so wildly consumed in her.

"How was it different, just now?" he asked with more curiosity than she expected. It was a genuine response, and she realized that perhaps he was not as arrogant as he seemed.

"It was more personal, and your intent was not to please, but to express yourself," she said slowly, as she thought of the reason herself. He narrowed his eyes, thrilled to see that she had opened in some small way.

"Ah, so you do have emotion," he joked playfully.

"I could have said the same thing a moment ago, but now I think I have changed my mind about you again. Here we are carrying a decent conversation, and you ruin it with humor," she said with a roll of her eyes. Ezio groaned with slight irritation.

"It is just my personality, but my apologies nevertheless," he replied with a sense of reassurance. Isotta glared at him incredulously.

"You do not know much about women," she accused boldly.

"So I have been told," he said sadly, and his eyes focused on the lit window below him. It soon occurred to him that this was the spot he and Federico often climbed before his daring attempts to make love with his sweet Cristina. There, below them, he glared into the old Vespucci home.

"Where is it that you go, signore, when you look into the distance like that?" Isotta questioned with a softness in her voice, and he noticed that she was aware the subject was delicate.

"A time long forgotten," he said with a sigh. "You see there, in that window?" he continued. Isotta nodded.

"There was a woman...or, a girl, who used to live there. Her name was Cristina Vespucci," he said in monotone, not really in the moment.

"The object of your admiration and affection?" she prodded, and he nodded with a smile.

"Isn't the saying 'love and affection'?" he questioned, somewhat sidetracked.

"Love is a strong word," Isotta said darkly. Ezio noticed, but continued nevertheless.

"...my brother, Federico, and I would climb to this point in the evenings. When I spotted Cristina, I would jump down and call for her to let me into her bedchamber.

"Let me guess: she always let you in?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"Not always...sometimes I had to use persuasion, and even then it was not always enough. But when she did allow me to come to her..." he trailed off, lost in his thoughts of her magnificence and the magic he once felt.

"Well, what happened amongst you two?" she asked.

"I was called to begin my training, and she was not fond of the idea of leaving her family to come with me. I cannot blame her... we were so young. We were never serious after that. She married another man in my absence; we had a few flings and occurrences here and there over the years, but never enough to satisfy us. Fate would not allow it," he said with a tone of finality.

"She is dead," Isotta said in a whisper, her statement more of a question, as she made note of his use of the past tense.

"She is dead," he replied with a nod in a somber tone. It was then that she truly understood how marvelous this man had become. Despite the hardship and misfortunes that had been bestowed upon him, he did not allow it to take hold of his essence. Perhaps she had misjudged his nature too harshly...

"Fortune does not seem to favor you, Ezio," she murmured, and his gut wrenched at the sound of his name on her tongue.

"It is my belief that human nature was made to triumph over the sadness and guilt of fortune. How else are we supposed to go on?" he said with a positive tone, wise and somewhat beyond her in years.

"You are not the individual who I assumed that you were. From the stories I heard, and from my own experiences, I thought you to be a man of arrogance and vice. But here you sit beyond me, and I must admit, I am enchanted. I give you my sincerest apology," she said in a noble way, and the guilt for the way in which she had treated him was evident. Ezio smiled brilliantly, although it was obvious her kind words had affected him.

"What stories have you heard?" he urged.

"That the master assasino claimed the lives of countless men, and stole the virtue from countless women," she said in truth.

"Those are accurate statements," he said with an air of darkness around him. "Perhaps I am a monster."

"Excuse?" she said incredulously. "I would not go as far as to say that."

"I had a dream about you, Isotta. Before we met, and you said that I was a monster. I did not know if it was my guilty conscience or if I was glimpsing visions of the future, but it has stayed with me for days," he explained further.

"I do not think you are a monster," she said simply. He looked at her to assess her, but found she was truthful. "I think you are overly confident and ignorant on subjects that surround the feminine mystic, but not a monster. At least, not any more."

"Grazie, little sparrow," he said with a small chuckle.

"I do not want to desert you, but it is getting rather late, and I still have a...client that I must attend to," she said boldly. Ezio could not help but cringe at the moment that reality set in yet again, and at the idea that the person whom he was starting to admire was selling herself to the streets of Florence.

"Si, I will see you soon, Isotta," he said with finality. She rose to leave him before stopping.

"Have a good night... do not stay here too long dwelling on the past, signore. It is too painful, and must be considered in moderation," she said with caution, before climbing down.

Ezio realized he had finally met someone who shared his mindset, unlike Uncle Mario and Paola. Despite her warning and his usual disposition, Ezio sat at the top of the building for some time after that, and continued to consider the past until it was too much to bear.

* * *

_Finally, a little romance._


End file.
